I'd settle for less
by Anotherboredwriter
Summary: It's been a long time since Mello and Matt know each other, but things sart to change when Mello discovers the darker side of his friend. How will he act when he discovers all the things the other has done? What will he say when Matt tells him what actually happened to his family? The redhead has told too many lies, and he knows it
1. Chapter 1: Bored of boredom

I've never been a social person. I don't really know why, but I didn't wanted to know it too much either. Even when I was young, I spent almost all day in front of a screen. I didn't care if it was a computer or a intend one. It made my mind focus on something that weren't the things around me.

But things have changed. Times have…this world changes so fast it sometimes makes me feel sick if I think about it for too long…

I was 17 and worked. Of course. I needed the work so that I could move to another place…though…I liked the apartment I lived in. My roommate was nice and all, so I had no problems. In fact, she understood me better than some people. We both seemed to be some kind of outcasts that had found each other by quite a weird coincidence. However, I couldn't complain.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling in my room. Even online, games had turned a bit boring. I typed a quick 'goodbye' and disconnected. _Maybe I should call someone or something_ I thought, taking out my phone and wandering though the contact list (which wasn't really that long) and finally decided to call Aiden, or A for short.

He must have been working, since he didn't pick up the phone. I sighed once more, a bit frustrated. Boredom was taking the best of me. I looked at the pile of books next to me. Maybe I could…study?

Nah

I kept looking in my contact list for names, as if I was expecting some unknown number to appear, but it didn't. I knew that calling my best friend right now would be stupid. He would probably be working or studying or just being a nerd, as always. Hm…maybe it wasn't _such_ a bad idea. I smirked and pressed the call button. The call was answered after a few seconds

_''__Matt? What do you want?''_ asked the blond from the other side

''I'm boooooooooooooooooored'' I groaned and smiled. I knew that within a few seconds, we would either be talking about how much he worked or we would pick a place to go or something to do. And I had nothing against the second idea.

_''__You do know that I'm studying, right?''_ I could notice the annoyance in his voice

''You're always studying, so I don't find that unusual…''

_''__And you're always bored''_

''Yup''

There was a loud sigh from the other line _''Alright, alright. Do you feel like having a movies night?''_

I smiled ''Sure. I'll be at your place in ten''

_''__Make it twenty. I need to do a couple of things''_

''Alright, see ya, blondie''

The call ended. After a few minutes of just…laying on the floor, resting my head against the bed, I decided that I should get ready and maybe buy some stuff for the movie night. My roommate wasn't home yet. She was probably working or studying or maybe buying some video game. Once more, I hoped for the last statement to be the correct one.

''Do you even have any cool movie to watch or just soap operas and romantic comedies?'' I joked, looking around Mello's collection of films.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled ''Sounded like _your_ kind of movies, so I picked these''

Though we were saying that the only movies he had were romantic ones, it wasn't true. In fact, most of the movies were thrillers, adventure or action movies (though there _were_ some romantic comedies, but I must say that they were really good ones)

''Don't you have Dirty Dancing?'' I asked

''Dirty what?''

He gave me one of those looks, as if I was some kind of pervert or something. And I don't blame him. It did kind of sound like a porn movie after all. But damn that movie was awesome.

''Dirty Dancing'' I repeated ''I must bring it in someday. You'll probably like it, blondie''

After picking a movie and making some popcorn, we sat down on the couch in the living room. The movie started and Mello and I were silent for almost all the times, sometimes exchanging comments or something.

I didn't feel well at all, to be honest. And that was why I needed to hang out. I wanted to be alone, but I knew that if I was left alone, I would do something I would regret the next day again, so I knew I needed to hang out with someone so that I would get my head off those thoughts. I really was like a big baby, needing to be constantly taken care of. And that only made me feel worse. I was a horrible friend. Specially for Mello, whom had always been there for me.

I am the worst.

**AN:**

**Hi and thank you for reading this story! It is the first fanfic I will upload and I will try to write more chapters if you like it. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, I try my best ;_;**

**Oh, by the way, If you think there is something wrong or something that I need to change, feel free to tell me! I will always accept criticism :3**


	2. Chapter 2: unanswered questions

**AN: Hello, hello! I uh...came back! xD seriusly. I haven't written Mello/Matt things ever since I wrote that last chapter, bit I'm trying! **

**As always, criticism is welcome and sorry for the spelling mistakes. **

**(Mello P.O.V)**

It wasn't the first time Matt had called me so suddenly to basically say that he was coming. Hell, he even called me once to tell me to open the door for him! It's not like I really disliked it or anything. After all, he was my first friend. But…well, I just want to be informed whenever someone is coming over at least ten minutes before they come.

But it was Matt. I couldn't stay mad at him, now could I? Nope. He had been my best friend ever since we met which was like…when we were 11 or so. Now we were 17, went to college and all. I lived alone. My mother travelled a lot and my older brother was in Australia for some work or something. Apparently they had found some kind of plant that was supposed to be extinct or something. So I was once more left alone.

However, this was a common thing. I stayed home alone for months ever since I was 14. And I never got in trouble... well... eh… almost never. I remember once almost setting the house on fire… oh, and that one time we almost killed my dog (well, it's technically mine and Matt's but whatever) because we wanted to give him chocolate… and that one time- well. You get it, right? Nevertheless, most of the time I was quite responsible and stuff. Especially when I had to study. I didn't fully know what I wanted. There were many things that seemed interesting, but nothing really caught my attention. Maybe something like being an author. But I still wanted a full-time job. I liked the idea of being a police officer or even a detective. But, I repeat, I had no idea really.

I sighed when someone called and stood up, sing a stupid dumb little redhead in front of me. Okay, he was neither stupid nor small. But he was dumb sometimes. And dorky. He was like…the dorky lord. But he had changed a lot ever since we met. He was much shorter and skinnier. Not that he is all muscles and shit now.

''Hey! Ready for a movie night?''

''Matt, I have an exam-''

''Shhh…I have chocolate''

Okay, he got me. He had chocolate, popcorn and sweets. Along with that Dirty whatever thing of his_. Just, please don't be a prank from Matt_ I thought to myself. We put the popcorn in the microwave and then the movie started. Even though we were supposed to be watching the movie, Matt and I spent half of it talking. Mostly because we hadn't seen each other recently. I was too busy with studying and all the extracurricular activities. Plus, I had to work with Nate on a project and we were determined to do our best.

My relationship with Nate (or Near, as we called him sometimes) was…. Strange

When we were young, I hated him to death. I don't know why, but I did. Then, we grew closer (Not as close as Matt and I were, but still pretty close) and we would all hang out sometime. But we were having a problem now. Nate was at the hospital from some unknown sickness and I had to finish the work all by myself. No problem really. But I did worry about the albino. The kid was quite sweet when he wanted to. And I must say the truth: it was Matt that talked me into trying to befriend him. The gamer did have a great impact in my life, huh?

But, truth be told, I knew nothing about him. I knew he was adopted at the age we met. His mothers were very good people that lived across the street (he wanted to leave home earlier because he didn't wanted to cause them any trouble, or that's what he told me). But nothing more. He said he liked the name _Matt_ because of some friend that called him this way. However, any time I tried to ask, he changed the topic. I did want to research it on my own, even if I wouldn't be able to find anything at all, but he was my friend. That would be like betraying him.

The night went on without any other incident. It was Friday, so he stayed at my house. I had absolutely nothing against it. He even brought his own pajamas… I guess he had it all planned, huh?

That day…I decided to ask him once more. I didn't know why. I just felt like it was important or something like that.

''Matt…'' I started

He looked at me though the orange-lensed googles with that sweet smile of his. Ugh that smile….

''Yes, Mellz?''

''Why don't you want to tell my why you like 'Matt' so much?''

He went dead silent. For some time, I thought he was going to get mad at me, but his smile came back

''Well, because of a friend I had a long time ago''

I sighed ''Why did they call you that way?''

Once again, there was silence, but it was shorter this time ''It was my caretaker when I lived with my biological parents'' he shrugged

It was just **_that_**? He didn't want to tell me it was the babysitter's nickname for him? Well, that was either stupid or…. Or a lie

''But it doesn't make any sense! Why didn't you wanted to tell me this little fact?''

''Well…you know…I don't like talking about my life back there. It wasn't bad. I loved my parents to death… that's why I don't like talking about it. Memories get too modified and re-used every time you talk about them. Until they fade due to the little changes. I want them as they are. Just like it all actually happened'' his tone was now quite serious (which was quite a strange thing in him) but his smile lingered, as if he was trying to say that everything was alright

''And what actually happened?'' I cursed myself the moment my mouth pronounced that question. He didn't want to talk about it, for fuck's sake! Plus…his mothers did tell me that he had had quite a difficult life. What kind of difficult life could a nine year old have? No idea.

''I… too…too many things happened, Mellz. I really don't wanna talk about them right now… I'm sorry. I just don't feel like…like remembering right now''

I nodded ''Sorry, I didn't mean to-''

''I know'' he cut me off, smiling widely now before hugging me ''you're a great friend, don't worry. We all make mistakes''

I nodded once more and hugged him back ''and you're a great dork, you know that, right?''

I heard the redhead laugh ''Why, of course I am. Duh''

We both laughed again. The night went on without any other incidents. We watched a couple of movies and played with cards and stuff until we fell asleep


End file.
